It’s Suppose to be Chicken Soup
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Ever wonder why Temari is forbidden to cook? A cute little GaaraXSakura. Yuffie is in this story and I don't care what people think.


**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this little one shot story. The idea just popped in mind head and I though it was so funny that I should share it with you guys.**

**Anyhow I'm think of writing another story since Sands of Dreams was a big hit. But I have three story ideas and I don't know which one to pick. So I well let you guys pick for me.**

**The first one is a vampire story of Lord Gaara that has taken Sakura as his own and Sasuke trys to rescues her.**

**The second one his about Sakura and Gaare secretly dating. And the only person that knows this is Naruto and that Lee and Sasuke want to have Sakura for them selves.**

**The last one is about how Yuffie fits in the world of Naruto and helps Gaara out with the demon and love.**

**Those are my three story ideas that I can't make up my mind. So you guys vote and let me know what you want to read.**

It's suppose to be chicken soup

Temari heard her stomach rumbling as it was noon. She placed her magazine on the table next her bed and jumped off the bed. She skipped out of her room and headed for the stairs, she meet the bottom of the stairs of their huge mansion and then headed to the kitchen.

She then skipped over to the fridge to look inside, but couldn't find anything. She then looked through the cabinets and still found nothing.

She let out a sigh as her stomach continued to growl. She was growing really hungry and fast. Temari was now growing desperate for food; if she didn't getting something to eat she didn't know what to do.

Then an idea came to her, she could make something. Maybe she could make chicken soup; she did have all the things she would need to make it. But there was something holding her back. Her 'mother' has forbidden her to cook again, because of their little incident 4 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"TEMARI!!!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw the kitchen.

It was a total mess pots and pans everywhere on floor, splats on the walls, sealing and floor and a giant pot on the stove.

Temari was laughing nervously when she saw the look on Yuffie's face. Yuffie glared at a dirty Temari as she folded her arms and waited for an answer from Temari.

"W-Well mom I was trying to cook dinner since I know that you were busy and would be home late. So I thought I could help you out and cook dinner." Temari rubbed the back of her head.

Yuffie let out a sigh and looked around the kitchen again, it would take forever to clean all this up. She soon notices that the giant pot on the stove was boiling crazily.

"What is that pot doing?" Yuffie pointed at the giant pot.

Temari followed her figure and looked behind her to see the giant pot boiling. The lid of the pot was shaking like crazy as the brown bubbles started to come through the lid.

"Oh shot!" Temari shouted as she took cover behind the counter.

Before Yuffie knew what was happening, the giant pot explodes as huge brown chunks flow across the room and hit Yuffie. Yuffie yelled as the warm brown slime hit her. Gaara and Kankuro came running in to see Yuffie covered in the brown slime.

Temari pocked her out to see her mother growling as she clenched her fists. She turned her head to the side and glared daggers at Temari.

"Temari, you are forbidden to ever cook again! Do I make my self clear!" Yuffie shouted.

Temari nervously nodded.

_**End of Flashback**_

That was 4 years ago and she was only 16, now she is 20. She could cook something that she could eat, couldn't she?

----------------------------------

"Don't get me wrong I love kids, but that Ami girl in my class always gives me trouble."

Gaara nodded his head as he listens to Sakura's day on their way home.

"So how was your day?" Sakura lined on his should as he rapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing special just a bunch of paperwork and two boring meetings." He said lazily.

Sakura giggled as they continued to walk down the sandy street of Suna. She was always happy to see Gaara wait for her at the hospital so they could walk home together.

Of course Gaara really didn't like the idea of his woman walking through the dark streets alone at night. So every night, after work, he would go over to the hospital and wait for Sakura to finish up with her classes or something else.

Soon their mansion came into view as they got closer to it. They also saw Kankuro at the front door as he was looking for his keys.

"Need some help Kankuro?" Sakura asked as they were behind him now.

"Yeah, I think I lost my keys." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura giggled as Gaara groan and opened the front door. They walked in and notice that it was a bit dark.

"That's strange; Temari should have been home hours ago." Kankuro stated as he turned on some lights.

It was very quite in the giant mansion, until they heard Temari scream in horror. The three quickly ran towards the scream to find a frighten Temari. She was pushing the kitchen door close with her back and was shaking.

"You ok Temari?" Sakura ran up to the sand kunoichi.

"Yeah I'm fine." Temari answered.

"What happen?" Sakura asked again.

Temari pause for a moment and stared at her brothers for a moment, not sure if she wants to tell them. But she had no chose but to tell them.

"Well you see." She started to laugh nervously. "I got very hungry and came down stairs to look for something to eat. But I couldn't find anything so I…"

"Temari, don't tell that you cooked?" Gaara asked harshly.

"Why would it be bad if Temari cooked?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well you see 4 years ago mom has forbidden Temari to ever cook again. Because the last time Temari cooked she trashed the kitchen." Kankuro answered Sakura question. "You didn't trash the kitchen this time, did you Temari?"

"Of course I didn't trash the kitchen, but yes I did cook something." Temari answered the last part nervously.

They soon heard a noise coming from behind the door. Slowly Temari turned towards the door and cracked it open to look inside. But quickly shut it.

"It's alive!" Temari yelled.

"What is?" Both Kankuro and Sakura asked.

"The chicken soup!" Temari answered.

After they heard that they looked at Temari like she was crazy for something. But then they heard anther noise behind the door.

Gaara let out a growl and pushed Temari away.

"I'll deal with it." Gaara entered the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet in the kitchen as they listen from the door. Then they heard a lot of crashing noises as if a huge fight was going on. It went on like that for about 5 minutes until they heard Gaara yell 'Desert Coffin.' And the noises stopped.

Soon Gaara came out of the kitchen and was a total mess. He had brown/yellow slime dripping down his body, and had an angry look on his face.

"Temari." He growled a little.

"Y-Yes Gaara." She answered her baby brother.

"If you clean up the kitchen, I wouldn't tell mom. Understood?"

Temari nodded her head nervously went into the kitchen.

"Man Gaara it sounded like you were losing to the chicken soup." Kankuro teased.

Gaara shot a glare at Kankuro as if telling him to shut up. Sakura laughed as she pulled Gaara up towards the stairs.

"Come on Gaara, I'll help you clean up." Sakura continued to laugh.

**Remember to vote and review!**


End file.
